Episode 33
Summary A giant purple insect-like sura with a large green eye is the first to approach Leez. She blacks out for a few seconds, then notices that she had just dodged an attack. She punches the sura, but the bracelet muted her strength and she begins to panic. The man in the dark cape picks her up by the back of her shirt, somehow causes the flying sura to flop to the ground, then explains to Leez that she needs to use her mind to control the bracelet's power. He then plops her back in front of the sura and watches from afar. She successfully uses her mind to turn on the bracelet, but then finds her arm too heavy to lift. Once she manages to lift her arm, it makes an upward slice through the sura's eyeball. While she tries to figure out what just happened, a reddish sura begins a transcendental attack and catches her off guard. As she begins to panic again, the bracelet suddenly turns black and turned the attack back toward the sura, disintegrating it. At this point the bracelet turns off and the man appears again, telling her that she has the potential to use all the abilities of the bracelet. The remaining suras crash into the ground and are sucked into a giant pit. Leez assumes everything was done with magic, to which the man says she still has so much to learn. When she looks up at him, she notices that his hair and eyes have just changed colors to gold, and he has a golden glow around him. 1-33 pausing the attacks.png|pause button 1-33 counterattack.png|U-turn 1-33 glowing Kubera.png|light switch Currygom's comment But his shining eyes only look at her hair. Afterword The reality of Episode 33 when I said there will be lots of Leez ...She appears a lot, actually, but... Heh..........hehehehehehehe Somehow... unlike Leez, who appears a lot, someone else who doesn't appear much is stealing all the scenes. I tried my best... especially in the last scene, where I made him seem very fancy! As soon as you see him and think "Who is this?", no worries—your vision is normal. ■ This large and colorful sura is strong. It's a commonly-used formula (with some exceptions). At this point, you could recall Maruna in Episode 19. ■ Suras generally become more beautiful the higher their rank (maras < ??? < rakshasas < nastikas) and their size increases according to their stage of development (stage 1~5). (Nastikas don't grow so they are an exception.) Their beauty also increases as they develop to a higher stage, yet their beauty still does not exceed their rank. So, if a mara-ranked Asura that looks like a caterpillar develops to its 5th stage, it doesn't become a butterfly. The ones that look like butterflies looked like butterflies from birth. ■ Yes, this is the one that looks like a butterfly. When I read the replies for this episode, some of you said that he's cute(?), haha. Hmm... come to think of it, I only drew two legs on him. The other legs must've run away? ■ Most of the suras appearing this time are from the Asura clan (insect type) and some of them are from the Ananta clan (snake type). They are the same kind that appeared in Asha and Brilith's magic exam. The suras of these two clans are the most numerous compared to the other clans. Is it about strength in numbers? When they're maras (lowest rank) from the same clan, there's a big difference from when they fight 1:1, so Asura and Ananta clan suras move around in groups for that reason. Of course, nastikas are the exception. ■ I'm trying to avoid violent and gruesome scenes as much as possible. When I draw this way, you can see what's happening, right? For this reason, I decided that Asura and Ananta clan blood would be purple. Since their population is so large, they'll be slaughtered pretty often, and if their blood was red...then it becomes painful to look at. ■ A sura that uses transcendentals... This sura is stronger than the suras that appeared in Asha's magic exam. The blue sura that was killed earlier could've used a transcendental, but those guys didn't think much of Leez, thinking she'd be an easy snack, and meeting some powerful resistance instead, hehe... I think I wrote in an earlier afterword that mara-rank suras can use transcendentals when they are in their final stage of development (5th stage). But this one is too small to be in its final stage. Even if its stage of development is lower, its rank is higher than mara rank (the name hasn't been revealed yet), so it can use transcendentals. The end! You thought that I would talk more about that last scene, right? Nope! Hahahahahaha! See you next episode. Notes * This is Leez's third blackout. We learn more about them in Season 2. * Leez's knowledge of suras is actually wrong: the biggest suras are not necessarily the most powerful. There is an example of this later on: Show/Hide Spoiler Hura, who has a small sura form, is actually stronger than Cloche. * Leez remembers Kubera's instructions much later on, when she manages to use magic. * Leez comments that she has been getting stronger this episode. She recalls in particular how she broke the handle in her room. Show/Hide Spoiler This is tied to the fact that suras have been killing other targets with the power of names. See Notes section for Episode 85. * Leez used two transcendentals of the Golden Knight: Piercing Hit and Counterattack. * In the afterword, the unnamed sura rank is upani. References